Acira Dragoness
by Dragonfiere
Summary: In the time of Camelot, there was King Arthur. In this parrallel dimension, Prince Arthur must find the secrets behind the mysterious woman Acira Dragoness, and save Camelot from the invasion of wraiths, spellbinders, and Snakeshifters.


Acira Dragoness: The Choosing

By Naaha

Chapter One

Prince Arthur sat next to his father, King Uther Pendragon of Camelot. The so-called Black Knight was dueling one of his father's best knights, Sir Gareth. It was high noon, and the duel was set to begin.

One day ago, the Black Knight had thundered into King Uther's Great Hall, and threw his gauntlet on the ground, proclaiming, "I challenge the Knights of Uther's Court to a duel at high noon. The fight will be to the death. Who here accepts?" Arthur had jumped out of his seat, but Sir Gareth had already shouted, "I accept!"

"Tomorrow, most noble sir," The Black Knight had cried mockingly, before riding out.

A trumpet announced the arrival of the duelers. Sir Gareth came dressed in his silver, shining armor. A red cloak stitched with the Pendragon crest adorned the back. His visor on his helmet was down, the top of the helmet decorated with a red horsetail plume.

The Black Knight came out on the opposite side. His armor was obsidian black, and his cloak was the same color, stitched with a different, silver design. His visor was also down, but he had no horsetail plume on the top of his head.

The two knights drew their swords. Arthur could hear the Black Knight laughing softly.

Gareth struck first. He swung the gleaming blade over his head, delivering an overcut blow. The ring of blade on blade rang throughout the arena. Arthur winced; it was obvious the Black Knight was strong. He lifted his sword, and cut Gareth's sword hand off. Gareth screamed in pain, blood pouring from the wound. While he was distracted, the Black Knight laughed, and raised his sword to deliver the killing blow.

Arthur groaned, certain Gareth was finished. A movement in the shadows caught his attention.

"You go too far, wraith," a soft, female voice whispered. The Black Knight turned toward the shadows.

"Who calls the Great Black Knight a wraith?" he demanded.

"I do," the voice replied. A slender, feminine figure cloaked in emerald green stepped out of the shadows. A chocolate brown quiver hung on her back, holding a beautifully carved maple bow, and swan feather-fletched arrows. In her hands was an emerald colored broadsword, with a large, egg sized emerald set into the silver wire pommel. The light shone on the sword, defining a myriad of colors swirling on the blade.

"Ha!" the Black Knight snorted. "You like a fly, easily squished beneath my boot."

"We'll see about that," she said softly.

"Let the fight begin!" the Black Knight roared. The figure swept off her cloak. It fell to her feet in a heap.

Her bright blonde hair was tied back into a bun. Her eyes were the same deep emerald as her sword. She was dressed in a black leather vest, creamy white leggings, and black leather knee-high boots. On the back of her vest was a bright silver dragon, wings spread wide. Silver dragons snarled and flamed down the side of her boots.

"A girl trying to fight me?" the Black Knight snarled. The girl lifted her sword in front of her.

"I'm stronger than I look," she murmured. The Black Knight charged. The sound of metal on metal rang throughout the arena. Arthur stared; the girl was way strong.

"You think you can beat me!" the Black Knight snarled.

"I'll bet I can," the girl replied evenly. She kicked suddenly at his chest, sending him sprawling back. Arthur caught a glimpse of her face as she flipped back: stunningly beautiful, young, and fierce.

"Still doubt me?" she whispered. The Black Knight scrambled to his feet, growling, "I will kill you." He rushed at her, sword raised to strike. She slipped under his blade, and drove her sword through his heart. He contracted, jerking his body off of her blade. A silvery light emanated from within his armor, which began to dissolve. Large chunks of gray flesh were soon visible. The visor of his helmet fell to the ground, revealing blood red eyes, a thin mouth, and long fangs.

"I will kill you, girl!" the wraith hissed. His armor was almost gone now, revealing muscles, and many scars that still oozed black puss. He opened his mouth larger, exposing his fangs more, and a low, guttural growl exploded from his throat. He charged her again, the wound the girl had administered all but gone.

"You will die," she murmured, and dropped her sword. Arthur's heart beat against his ribcage; how would she survive the charge? The answer came in the next second.

An explosion of light, and then a huge, white tiger sprang at the wraith, silver claws extended, slashing his throat and face. Her teeth were enormous, fangs longer than Arthur's arm. She bit off his head, and then another explosion of light and heat, the girl was crouching next to the dismembered, gray body of the wraith. Her sword was back in her hands.

She stood up after a moment, and then looked up at the king. "He is dead," she announced. "You need not worry about him anymore."

"We are forever in your debt, milady," King Uther Pendragon replied. "How can we repay you?"

"No payment is needed," the girl said softly. She turned her emerald eyes on Arthur. "None whatsoever," she seemed to say to herself.

"At least grant the privilege of your company for a little while longer," Uther declared. She smiled, saying, "Still worried of wraiths, my Lord?"

"Just do me the honor," Uther continued, "of being our guest."

"Of course," the girl said, and then bowed to the king. "It will be my honor."

"Good," Uther said, "good. Arthur will escort you to the guest quarters." He turned to his son. "Won't you, Arthur?"

"Yes, Fath- I mean, my Lord." Arthur bowed to his own father, much like the girl had done, and then jumped down into the arena. "This way," he said, and walked out the way that Gareth had come in, not bothering to look at the fallen knight. Some seconds went by before he turned to find that the girl was kneeling next to Sir Gareth. He could hear her soft, lilting voice murmuring, "It will be all right. Do not worry." She picked up Gareth's hand, and fit it back on the stump of his arm. Arthur heard Sir Gareth's sharp intake of breath and pain.

"Don't worry," she crooned, as if soothing a hurt beast. A small flash of light, and then Sir Gareth said, "It is healed." His voice was filled with wonder.

"Come," Arthur said, impatient to be alone with this mysterious warrior woman. She ignored him, and helped Sir Gareth to his feet.

"Thank you, milady," Sir Gareth murmured.

"You are very welcome," the girl said, and bowed low. He smiled down at her, obviously in love. Arthur's heart throbbed; how could she just brush him off like that?

The girl walked after Arthur, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Her hand felt warm through his thin tunic. Her bright emerald eyes sparkled at him, and she winked.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty, I haven't forgotten about you," she teased. Warmth rushed through him at her words. She winked at him again, and then slid her hand down his arm to fit it into his. He gripped her fingers, and pulled her down the hall with him. Arthur could feel the glare of Sir Gareth boring into his back.

As soon as they were out of sight of the arena, the girl pushed Arthur against the wall. Her overpowering strength made Arthur a little nervous. She gripped the front of his tunic, growling, "Don't think I won't kill you, Prince."

"Avera!" another, silvery voice hissed. The hands on the front of Arthur's tunic let go, and Avera growled, "Acira, what are you doing here?"

"The wraith was mine," the silvery voice hissed. A cream and black blur knocked Avera off her feet. Arthur stayed where he was, frozen with shock.

Another woman dressed like Avera had come to his rescue. But the dragons on the back of her vest and along her boots were gold. Her hair was a bright, fiery red, and her skin was pale, paler than Avera's.

"You leave," the other woman hissed, "and I won't kill you." She let Avera scrambled to her feet.

"You will regret this, Acira," Avera hissed.

"Not as much as you will," Acira growled back. Avera rushed down the hall, back the way she and Arthur had come. Acira finally turned toward Arthur.

Her face was even more beautiful than Avera's. Her eyes were a bright sapphire blue, and the same color of sword hung at her waist, a large sapphire set into the golden pommel. Her red hair fell past her shoulders, tied in an intricate plait. Arthur gulped; her sapphire eyes were mesmerizing.

"Are you hurt, Prince Arthur?" she asked softly. Unable to recover his use of speech just at that moment, he simply shook his head. She graced him with a small smile, showing almost fang-like canines. He gulped again. She laughed.

"I don't bite," she teased, infusing a joking tone into her voice. It managed to tug a small grin out of him. Still nervous, he choked out, "Who _was_ that?" Her radiantly beautiful face darkened a little bit.

"I'll tell you later," she murmured, obviously still upset by the strange girl Avera.

There was a clatter of armor, and then King Uther and the other knights rushed down the hallway. They stopped dead when they saw Acira and Arthur standing there. Sir Gareth held the arm of the girl Avera, who's emerald eyes were dangerously smoldering with anger.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" Uther demanded of Acira. She turned toward him, and then bowed low.

"My name is Acira Dragoness," she murmured. There was a collective gasp as she spoke the word 'Dragoness'.

"Witch!" Sir Gareth cried.

"If I am a witch," Acira spat back, "then Avera there is one too, and we should all be burned for the sake of the Camelot people." Her voice was heavily layered with sarcasm.

"Why are you here?" King Uther repeated, a bit impatient.

"I was sent here to kill the wraith. Unfortunatley, Avera here got to him before I could." Her bright sapphire eyes bored into Avera's emerald ones, making the blonde girl flinch away, and drop her gaze. But she spoke all the same, her tone acerbic and furious.

"You are not the queen, no matter how much you wish to be," she hissed.

"Neither are you!" Acira spat. Avera lifted her head sharply, and ripped free of Sir Gareth, a howl of rage bubbling at her lips. She lunged for Acira, and managed to knock the other woman over. Arthur drew his sword, but King Uther said, "Arthur, stop!" A blast of light, and then Avera slammed into the wall, barely missing Arthur. Blood trickled down her face from her scalp. Her green emerald eyes were unfocused.

Acira jumped to her feet. Her fingertips glowed with blue light; magic, Arthur realized. She stalked toward Avera.

"I am she who is called the Dragoness," she hissed down at Avera. The other woman's eyes focused, and she cowered closer to the ground, lifting her trembling fingers lifting to her head.

"Yes, Dragoness," she whimpered, and then light surrounded her. A _bang!_ And then she was gone. The light around Acira's fingertips faded. Arthur stared in wonder at the spot where Avera had been just seconds before.

"Acira Dragoness," King Uther said, his face troubled. "Would you care to explain to me what is going on?"


End file.
